Distance
by AnkoStone
Summary: Vladimri and Dimitri dance together. Song used in this story is Distance by Christina Perri


Vladimir could hear the music seeping through his roomates door. Sad melodies that the other had reserved for moments of heartbreak. He was sitting outside the other's door. For twenty minutes he had been begging the other to come out, trying to coax him with yogurt and comfort, but the other seemed reserved in his self pity, and refused the Romanian entrance.

So, there he sat. Listening to the music that was muffled in the wood. Sad ballads that he more felt than understood. He sighed, knowing he would simply have to wait for the other to let him in. He had been through this process before, after all. Perhaps this time, Dimitri's boyfriend had stood him up promising a tomorrow that would never come. Or maybe he had gotten a little too close to someone at the bar. Maybe they had broken up once more, and Dimitri was blaming himself. Vladimir couldn't tell, but all three were appropriate guesses.

The signs were there though, that something had happened between the two. Dimitri came in while Vladimir was watching tv. The Romanian's face lit up as the other walked into the room, but the excitement immediately fell away when he saw the shape he was in. His eyes were both angry and sad as they fought off the onslaught of tears that Vladimir knew the other was fighting. He looked a bit disheveled, as if he had thrown on his nice clothes in a hurry, without care of how they looked. He refused eye contact, even as Vladimir stood up. But before he could even ask what was wrong, Dimitri was already on his way to his room, door shut behind him.

Vladimir didn't think twice as he bounded towards the door, knocking on it. He begged to know what was wrong, if the other was okay, if he could get anything for him. But the room was silent until the music started. Part of the Romanian wondered if he was using it to drown out the sound of his crying. Again, it wouldn't be the first time.

Which was why he was still sitting outside the door, waiting the other to let him in. Vladimir hated these moments. The moments where he had to beg to be let in, to try and comfort the man who barely knew love, let alone a selfless one. Vladimir didn't hide his disdain for Dimitri's boyfriend, and this was why. He rubbed his face in frustration. He always tried to control his anger in these situations. When it first started happening, he would immediately get mad. He would threaten to curse him and would even toss around a few threats, but Dimitri would get mad at him, tell him to knock it off, that he still loved the man. Honestly, that's what made Vladimir the most angry. How could he still love such a lowlife? The guy was just scummy, and Dimitri kept going back to him. He could do better. He DESERVES better. But Vladimir could never get him to realize that.

He balled his hands into a fist thinking about that. He could see how much Dimitri was worth, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the Dimitri couldn't see it. And that's how he kept ending up in this position. It's why Vladimir had to sit outside his door and wait. He had to remind Dimitri he was worth something, in the very least, to him.

He sat for another five minutes, trying to calm down, when the music turned down a bit, and he could hear shuffling from the other side of the wall. Vladimir immediately stood up to meet the other. At first it was a small creak, Dimitri just opening the door slightly enough to see if the other was still there. When green eyes met the sympathetic red hues of Vladimir's, they relaxed a bit, and a weak smile formed on the ebony haired man's face.

"Heh, I can always count on you being there, huh?" He asked, before opening the door wide open. He had changed into a more comfortable outfit for him, jeans and a t-shirt from an anime Vladimir didn't recognize. His eyes were puffy and red, but otherwise, he looked better, calmer. Vladimir chuckled lightly at his words, before shaking his head.

"Can I come in now?" He asked. As a response, Dimitri nodded and walked back into the room. Vladimir followed in.

Dimitri's room was well kept, not at all like Vladimir's which was a mess. It was a bit dark, he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, and the only light coming in was from some of the slits in the blinds. It made the room feel a bit cold and lonesome, which was probably what Dimitri was feeling anyways, so it was fitting. The Bulgarian took a seat on his bed. It was a full size, unmade, since he had made plans to meet with boyfriend that morning and hadn't had time to make it. It was now five in the evening.

Romania sat in a wooden chair at the desk in his room. It was covered in notes and work, as well as pictures of them together, and a two of him an his boyfriend, smiling like crazy. Vladimir didn't acknowledge the decor though, happy to ignore it in favor of facing Dimitri.

There was a moment of silence shared between them, Dimitri unsure how he should start to explain what happened, Vladimir wanting to comfort the other but unsure if he could do so without getting angry. The only thing that filled the air was a small song from the man's playlist. It was one of the few English songs that he had. He preferred listening to his own language most of the time, but a few English ones had managed to catch his eyes. Vladimir didn't recognize the song, but the tune was nice, even if the lyrics were dejected.

Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, to explain, to excuse, but his words faltered when Vladimir shook his head. He closed his mouth, understanding. Of course he wouldn't want to hear it anymore. Dimitri could argue, claim that it wasn't as bad as his drama made it out to be, but Vladimir began to stand up.

"You need to smile." Vladimir stated, walking over the Dimitri and offering out his hand. Dimitri stared at it in confusion, before looking up at Vladimir.

"Start the song over. We're gonna dance." The red-head claimed, a toothy grin replacing the disappointment he worn on his face. Dimitri huffed and rolled his eyes, unsure what the point of this was.

"This song is sad, you dope. You don't dance to sad songs." Dimitri figured this was a tactic to keep them from addressing the subject at hand. He didn't really want to talk about what happened. He didn't want to try and give excuse to his boyfriend's actions, but it's what they always did. It was routine. He liked routine, even one as depressing as theirs. But Vladimir insisted.

"You can dance to any song, Dimi." He said with such conviction, and a loving tone, that the Bulgarian could do all but refuse. He sighed, giving into the escape. He bent over towards his laptop and pulled it onto his lap, all the while Vladimir refusing to put his hand down, in case Dimitri thought it was an end to his offer. He restarted the song, before turning the volume up to one hundred. The song started soft, as Dimitri took Vladimir's hand.

Vladimir wrapped one of his arms around Dimitri's waist, though in between them he kept a good distance. They both knew how to slow dance well. It was one of the hobbies they shared together, even though it had been a necessity to learn, both men had come to enjoy the action.

They didn't need to verbally decide on a dance, they simply started moving. Dimitri was a bit stiff about it fist, surely feeling that something about this was wrong. That perhaps he shouldn't be sharing this moment with Vladimir. But how could he say no? His eyes were closed with joy as they waltzed around the room, not needing to be too careful since his room was so well kept. They barely stepped in time to the song. Vladimir had taken lead, and Dimitri easily followed along.

Vladimir's heart danced along with them, lifting and falling with every step. It didn't take long for the other to join in with his smiles, both of them beginning to giggle like children as they continued on with their makeshift dance. Vladimir began taking crazy steps, neither one paying attention to the words, but falling on beats and dipping at rises. Laughter filled the room, and th once all encompassing darkness turned the bits of light into spotlights.

The further the song went, the closer they grew, their bodies playing around with the space between them. Neither one noticed, and it didn't last long as Vladimir spun the other around. Dimitri fell right in place, twirling until the other's hands wrapped back around him and pulling him back in place. It was filled with laughter, until they both began to notice how close they were. The music played on, but the dancing stop, both of them staring at one another. They could feel each other's hearts racing. Dimitri's face was a dark red, and Vladimir's was barely a shade darker. The moment was soft and a bit awkward.

Vladimir was the first to pull away, laughing away the awkwardness of the moment. Dimitri hardly moved, simply letting his arms fall. Vladimir looked back at him.

"I gotta learn to keep my distance better, huh?" He asked, trying to joke away the matter. Dimitri hesitated a moment longer, giving Vladimir the escape he needed.

"But that was fun. You were smiling again." He pointed out, walking towards the door. Dimitri didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Vladimir flashed him one more sweet smile, but Dimitri finally noticed the worry in his eyes.

"If you need me again, you know where to find me!" Was his final words as he hurried out of the room. He shut the door behind him, before dashing to his room, gripping his heart and hitting his head.

Dimitri started after him, opening the door and looking down the hallway just in time to see Vladimir shut the door.

He carried himself down the hall, a look of confusion and concern on his face. He walked to the door of the other man, carefully listening in.

Vladimir was sitting against the door, holding his head near his knees, holding his breath. His heart hurt, and it took everything in him not to make a noise.

Dimitri pressed his hand against the wood, tempted to knock. Wondering what would come from it. What he may learn. He listened for any sort of sign that the other was hurt or crying, or needing him. But he heard nothing but emptiness.

Vladimir listened to the footsteps walk away, and he slightly smiled, a broken, sad one. He had to stay away. He knew better than to get close, to get hurt. He knew better than to be in love.

He had to keep his distance.


End file.
